Only In Theory
by Reo Star
Summary: What if Jecht wasn't the only person to be sucked into Spira? What if her name was Koshi? What if she fell in love with a certian man in red? Fallows both Braska's and Yuna's journey (switches off every few chapters) please RR
1. Sweet Cheeks and Honey Buns

Only In Theory

**Chapter 1: Sweet Cheeks and Honey Buns**

The crowd burst out the stadium doors cheering and laughing, the Luca Goers had just won the blitz-ball tournament. Everyone on the great green face of Spira seemed to be there, and in a matter of moments the streets were filled with the buzz of the people.

But somewhere on one of the docks, away from all the crowds, one man stood apart. He wasn't really the blitz-ball type, nor did he see the importance of watching the game especially when there were slightly more pressing matters at hand like the pilgrimage, for example, that Braska and Jecht always seemed to be straying from.

Auron took in a deep sigh, and held up the tiny sphere Jecht had given him to film the match with. Of course Auron never entered the stadium; he just stayed on the dock and watched the sea gulls fly by, occasionally filming shots from the monitors in the halls. While Auron was gazing at the sphere in his hands, a single gull flew down and landed on some crates before him. Auron smiled a little and held up the sphere, filming the gull bathing its self.

"Hey, I hope you got those shots I wanted!" Jecht called from behind.

Auron, startled out of his peaceful little gull world, quickly turned the sphere off. "Yeah, I got it." He said, trying his best to sound annoyed. "Can we continue now? I think we've wasted enough time."

Jecht groaned. "Relax Auron, Sin's not going any where, it's not like Braska has to fight it tomorrow. So what's a few more hours?"

Auron clenched his katana, and narrowed his eyebrows in true agitation.

"Ha ha ha, relax Auron, he means on harm. " Braska stepped next to Jecht and put a hand on his shoulder. "But I do think we should be going, we are a bit behind-"

"JECHT!" The summoner and his guardians turned in the direction of a female voice.

"Jecht! Oh my GOD! It's really you!" The voice came from a young woman, about twenty, clad in baggy black pants and a bright blue tank top. Strapped across her back was a holster, minus one sword.

"Friend of yours?" Auron asked, more annoyed then curious.

"Never seen her before in my life." Jecht said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

The woman came to a sudden stop before the three travelers; she bent over placing her hands on her knees in a desperate attempt to catch her breath. When she finally did straighten out, she began to laugh hysterically.

"HAH HAH HAH HAH! I can't believe it! Of all the people! JECHT!"

"Do, um, do I know you?" Jecht asked confused.

"No no no no. You don't know me. But I sure as hell know you! You're Jecht! The star player for the Zanarkend Abes!"

Auron and Braska both looked at each other, both confused and startled. Jecht on the other hand was completely over-joyed.

"A fan? You're a fan? Then that means-"

"Yep yep, a fellow abductee." The woman smiled and put out a hand. "Koshi, at your service!"

A very ecstatic Jecht took her hand and shook it wildly.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked dumbly.

Koshi smiled. "Actually I heard Braska was in town and I thought I'd offer him my services as a guard-"

"STOP! TRAITOR!" The bellowing screams of the warrior monks came rising across the streets of Luca.

"Err…at least I will offer those services, if I don't get mutilated first." Koshi turned to face the ten or twelve monks heading her way. She reached behind her, grabbing at the invisible sword. "Ack! My sword! Where's my sword!"

"I think you dropped it when you were running over here." Auron pointed ahead of them to a shinny spot in the street.

"Damn…" Koshi darted her eyes frantically about her for some kind of weapon. "I guess, I'll just have to improvise." She smirked as her gaze landed on Auron's katana.

Auron, realizing this all too late tried to protest. "Hey, no way, get your own-"

"Sorry sweet cheeks." Koshi smiled as she whipped the blade from Auron's hands. She gripped the handle of the katana tightly and backed up, bumping into Braska. "Hey, uh Braska, this whole being you're guardian thing would be a lot easier, ya know, if I'm not dead. So, uh, think you could help me out here?"

Braska smiled and put a hand on Koshi's shoulder. "Leave it to me." Braska quickly stepped in front of Koshi, and held up his hands. "Stop!"

The entire mini monk army stopped dead in their tracks.

Braska stepped forward, approaching the monks. "Tell me, why are you after this woman?"

"She is a traitor!"

"She is an Al-Bhed!"

"Whore!"

Braska turned to Koshi, confused. "I thought you said you were from Zanarkend?"

Koshi smiled. "I am, I joined the Al-Bhed shortly after my arrival. Al-Bhed by choice, not by birth."

Braska turned back to the troops. "But this woman has agreed to become my guardian; I would hardly call that traitor like behavior."

"It is a lie!"

"Deception!"

"Whore!"

"She seeks to destroy you!"

Koshi stepped forward, gripping the katana angrily in her hands. "That is the most ridiculous accusation I have ever heard! I am not a whore!"

Jecht chuckled, but stifled it abruptly as Auron shot him an evil little glare.

"Listen," Braska continued. "I would very much like to have this woman guard me on my journey, so I will take full responsibility for her actions. But until she proves her self traitor, she is not to be touched. Is all that understood?"

A low murmur crept across the sea of monks, before one stepped up to Braska. "It is as you wish it. The girl will not be harmed. But remember, any slip ups, and it's not just her head the measters will have."

With that the monks turned and marched back, disappearing into the streets of Luca. Koshi stood beside Braska and put an arm around his neck. "Well done, "she looked left and right, as if suspicious that someone may hear their conversation, "but uh, I'm afraid we can't carry on like this any longer. The others are becoming wise to your love for me." Braska and Koshi both looked back at a very confused Auron and Jecht, and tired to stifle their snickers. "I'm afraid we'll have to call it quits. So from now on, I'll do the life saving, 'kay?" Braska smiled and held out a hand, which Koshi took instantly.

"Sounds good to me." Braska and Koshi rejoined the little group, laughing a bit to themselves.

"So, uh…I know Braska and Jecht, " Koshi started , "but I don't believe I've met tall dark and snobby over here." Koshi motioned her head towards Auron.

"That would be Sir Auron." Jecht said mockingly.

"Auron, huh?" Koshi said, a smirk on her face. "Sexy." She laughed and raised the katana. "Here ya go honey buns." She said, tossing the katana at Auron.

He caught it perfectly and tossed it over his shoulder, adjusting it the way de did when he was really irritated. "If you are to accompany us on this pilgrimage, which seems to be turning more and more into some kind of pleasure cruse, I would suggest that you never refer to me as 'honey buns' again."

"What ever you say, sweet cheeks." Koshi smiled as she passed Auron, and gave him a quick little smack on the rear.


	2. Rubbing Off

Only In Theory

**Chapter 2:Rubbing Off**

Koshi sat up in her bed and stretched, the events of the night before still fresh in her mind. "Jecht…" A tear began to from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. She wasn't going to cry, not yet, she had made a promise and she was going to keep it.

But over the past ten years, keeping that promise had become difficult. Braska was dead, Jecht was sin, and Auron…. She was the only one left, and now she found her self guarding the daughter of her friend and past summoner.

Koshi sighed, and pushed herself out of bed. She looked out the window, the sun hadn't quite risen yet and for this she was glad; she wanted to get an early start helping the people of Killika rebuild their homes.

After bathing the dressing, Koshi left the inn, and found that Wakka and his team mates were already at work.

"Morning Wakka!" Koshi called, waving a hand.

"Hey, morning! Come to help us, ya?" Wakka smiled.

"Yep, what can I do?"

"Well, there's some food and medical supplies on the ship. Take 'em to the people, see if they need anything, ya?"

"No prob." Koshi strolled casually to the ship and grabbed a few boxes.

Hours passed, and the sun finally rose. Yuna had gotten up not long after Koshi and Wakka, and Lulu not long after that, but Tidus…he was just getting up now. Koshi watched him stretch and yawn outside the inn, and smirked. _'Late sleeper, just like his father.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey, sleepy, Yuna wants to go to the temple so get a move on will ya!" Koshi called out.

"Huh? Oh right, the temple."

Koshi smiled. He was so clueless. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, I'll go with ya. The others are waiting any way."

Koshi and Tidus walked across the beaten planks of wood and past the decimated homes, destroyed by Sin only yesterday. Koshi hadn't told Tidus yet about his father, but she knew he would have to be told, and she didn't want to be the one to do it. She could hardly believe it was true herself. That all this destruction, all this sadness, all of Spira's pain, was caused by Jecht. But as she walked, looking at the people around her, she was reminded of what had to be done, though she wished with all her heart it wasn't so.

"Uh, are you ok?"

Koshi shook her self out of her dreamy little state, to find Tidus starring at her rather concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." She smiled her biggest, fakest smile and patted junior on the back. He seemed to buy it, and smiled back.

"Hey, there you are! What were you planning on sleeping for the entire pilgrimage?" Wakka joked, grabbing Tidus and putting in a head lock.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok. Gees, lemme go!" Tidus squirmed in Wakka's grip but was not use; Wakka was to strong for him.

"That's enough you two. We have to get to the temple; we can't waist any more time." The others nodded at Koshi's words and started on their way. Koshi, however, stayed behind a moment smiling at her words. "Guess you're rubbing off on me, sweet cheeks." A new tear formed in her eye, but this time Koshi did not stop it. She let it roll down her cheek and plop onto the ground.

"Hey Koshi, you comin' or what?" Tidus called out.

Koshi wiped her face, and smiled. "Right behind you!" She ran off to join the others.

"Hey, how about a race?" Wakka said, patting Tidus on the back as the group approached the stairs leading to the temple.

"A race huh?" Tidus smiled. "Ok. Yuna, why don't you start us off."

"Oh sure," Yuna bowed, as she was prone to doing. "On your marks, get set-" with a quick little giggle, Yuna run up the stairs ahead of the others.

"Hey!" Tidus called out, but it was too late, everyone was bounding up the steps towards the top.

Koshi pulled up to the front, keeping to perfect step with Wakka. "I'm gunna win this one, Wakka."

Wakka smiled. "Not if I can help it!"

"Help! Sin spawn!" One of the monks from the temple came running down the stairs, nearly knocking Wakka and Koshi over.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Now what's the problem?" Wakka tried to calm the monk down.

"Sin spawn, in front of the temple. Hurry!" The monk pushed passed the group in terror.

Koshi smiled at Tidus as she drew her sword, "Now's your chance to prove your self junior! Let's go!"

Koshi raced up the stairs the others not far behind. "Lu, you take the center, hit with any magic you can muster, Tidus you take the left and I'll take the right. Be ready to strike when it lets it's guard down." Tidus and Lulu nodded, getting into position. "Then rest of you, guard Yuna!"

Lulu hit the hideous spawn with various fire spells, until it finally weakened enough for Koshi and Tidus to work it over.

"Tidus look out!" Koshi called as one of the fiend's finger like tentacles whapped down on Tidus. She ran towards it, and sliced through the beast with a series of quick slashes and stabs. At last the spawn gave out a painful scream and collapsed, it body floating away into a dozen pyre flies.

"You ok?" Koshi asked, reaching a hand out to Tidus.

"Yeah, I think so." Tidus took Koshi's hand and brushed himself off. "How's Yuna?"

"I'm fine." Yuna smiled.

"Well, if we're all ok, then let's head inside." Koshi lead the way into the temple.

"Hey, come on. You gotta pray for victory, ya?" Wakka grabbed Tidus and knelt down to pray. The other's watched silently. Just as Wakka and Tidus finished up, a woman summoner and her guardian approached.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lady Yuna."

Yuna walked over to the woman. "Hello." Yuna bowed politely.

"I am Lady Donna and this is Bartello. On your way to pray to the Fayth, I see. Must be nice, being the daughter of Lord Braska."

"It is an honor to have such a father, but I do not take advantage of his name." Yuna said, meekly.

Lady Donna smirked and gave a glare to the others on her way out.

"What a bitch." Koshi mumbled to her self. "Come on Yuna, let's go do what we came here to do."

Yuna bowed in agreement, and she and the rest headed for the cloister of trials.

"Not so fast, only summoner and guardians past this point." Wakka said shoving Tidus back.

"Oh, come on, can't you break the rules just once for me?"

"No can do. Rules and rules. Besides, Yuna could get into trouble, ya?"

Tidus folded his arms but waited patiently as the others went down.

"Wonder how long I'll have to wait he-ahhhh!"


	3. A Familiar Scent

Only In Theory

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Scent**

A dull roar filled the tiny locker room in which Koshi was laying down. She was alone. Wakka had gone with his team to compete in the first match, Lulu had left to go find Tidus and Kamari, as Yuna had been kidnapped by the Al-Bhed.

It's not that Koshi did want to go with them, to find Yuna…it's just that she didn't want any of them to know she had an association with the Al-Bhed. So she had remained behind.

"I couldn't go. If they knew the truth…" Koshi tried to tell her self, tried to convince her self that was the only reason. But she knew better. It was because _he_ might be with them. That was the entire reason Yuna had left in the first place. Some one said they had seen…..in a café.

"It couldn't be him…." Koshi sat up, shaking her head. "It just could be…I was there….I saw……" Tears began to fill her eyes as she remembered that day on Mount Gagazet.

"Yeah! Alright! We did it! We beat those filthy Al-Bheds! Hah!" Wakka and the team came bursting in the door, fallowed closely by Yuna and the others. "Ow, oh man…they didn't go down with out a fight though, ya?" Wakka seemed to be asking no one in particular. Koshi got up and made room for the overly exhausted Wakka to lie down.

Koshi approached Yuna as Wakka went on about this being his last match. "Yuna?" She asked quietly, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Oh, I'm fine…a bit disappointed though." Yuna looked down at her feet. "We didn't find Sir Auron."

Koshi released a sigh; both relieved and disappointed her self. "Ahh, just a rumor. Like Elvis still being alive."

"Who?" Yuna looked up at Koshi in confusion.

"Uhh, never mind." Koshi said, forgetting she wasn't exactly in Kansas any more.

Tidus and the team, minus Wakka, left the locker room to go face the Goers in the final game.

"Hey, whish us luck!" Tidus called out, waving and smiling. Koshi smiled and waved back, not really aware of what was going on around her.

"Are, you-alright?" Yuna asked with concern in her mismatched eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm…well I'm about as good as I'll ever be." Koshi headed for the door. "Maybe just a few moments of fresh air, and some alone time." She smiled as she turned the knob and left the others.

The streets of Luca were eerily quiet, as all of its inhabitants were at the game. Koshi walked past the docks, beams of sunlight poking through the ships and every once in a while blinding her. She held out her left hand, raising it not in front of her, but to the side as if waiting for some one to grab hold of it. She smiled.

"Where are you Jecht…?"

_'Despite the tremendous effort put forth today, it seems the Goers will remain undefeated.'_

Koshi glanced up at the screen. "Oh, poor Wa-whoa!"

All at the once Koshi felt the ground rumble under her feet. She tried to balance herself on a stack of crates, but failed miserably and slammed hard into a wall; hitting her head and falling to the ground.

It was there, lying on the stone path-warm blood running down her forehead and along the contours of her cheeks, that she saw _him_. She didn't see his face, or even one inch of skin, but she knew. Koshi watched as a great wave of red fabric swept past her. She breathed in the familiar sent of blood and steel, of dry leaves and mud…a scent she had come to know so very well. Just before every thing went black, she managed to mutter one single word…

"Auron…."


End file.
